Crying or loud
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean revient fort blessé d'une chasse. Sa conne de fierté ne le fait pas appeler son ange favori, ce dernier finit par se glisser dans sa chambre entendant ses supplications de douleur... !GRACETURBATION! Bottom!Dean Top!Cas


**_Hi !_**

 ** _Je suis toujours dans la phase fantasme et voici une proposition d'une de mes plus ferventes lectrices , j'ai nommé VickyWinchester. Je suis contente de ta demande et j'espère te faire plaisir avec cet os :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean souffrait tellement le martyr qu'il s'était endormi sous l'effet de la douleur. Alors que Sam était endormi profondément dans sa chambre au bunker , Dean s'était éclipsé ayant trouvé un nid de vampires.

Il n'avait pas prévu que tous les vampires radinent leurs fraises et il s'était retrouvé à affronter une dizaine de ses dents pointues. Il était assez fier de lui , après tout peu de gens pouvait les éliminer tous un par un. Seulement il avait reçu énormément de coups et il avait mal partout.

Il savait d'hors et déjà qu'il avait des cotés fêlées voir cassées. Sa hanche était déboîtée et le faisait atrocement souffrir et ne parlons pas des nombreuses ecchymoses qui peuplait son corps.

Le chasseur était monté rapidement au volant de son Impala. Il avait gémit lorsqu'il avait du freiner brusquement , un chien traversant la rue. Il avait trouvé un motel et s'était rapidement réservé une chambre.

Il avait éprouvé énormément de difficultés à monter les quelques marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Quand il avait enfin réussi à atteindre sa chambre il s'était appuyé contre le chambranle pour ouvrir la porte. Il s'était laissé glissé à l'intérieur et avait fini par tomber sur le lit.

Il aurait pu appeler Castiel , il aurait du le faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas le prier dès qu'il se faisait un petit bobo, alors il soufrerait en silence jusqu'à temps que cela se qui voulait prendre une douche , n'en n'eut pas l'occasion s'endormant à cause de sa souffrance.

Il gémit de nombreuses fois dans son sommeil et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte le nom de l'ange du jeudi passa plusieurs fois ses lèvres. Il se perdit encore une fois dans un rêve plus que bouillant avec son soit-disant meilleur ami.

Il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il remua dans son sommeil, sa hanche le lançait atrocement.

\- Cas.. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il tourna la tête sur le coté du coussin , transpirant de sueur. Castiel se libéra tout de suite, il avait entendu les supplications de Dean. Il trouva son protégé sur le lit , mouillé de sa transpiration. L'ainé grimaçait dans son sommeil , la main crispée sur sa hanche droite.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Dean était blessé , il avait deux cotes fêlées dont une presque cassée et surtout sa hanche était toute déboîtée et cela devait le faire souffrir énormément.

Il hocha la tête négativement , en colère de l'insouciance de son ami. Il enleva son imper et remonta ses manches. Il s'assit ensuite délicatement sur le lit à coté de Dean , il fit bien attention à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques.

Dean gémit dans son sommeil, bougeant la tête de gauche à droite. Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue , caressant sa pommette du pouce. Son cœur se serra lorsque Dean émit un petit son de douleur étouffé.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé Dean.. murmura-t-il.

Dean s'appuya involontairement contre sa main , faisant sourire l'être céleste. Tout en continuant ses caresses , il descendit sa main sur son torse. Il grimaça en voyant l'état des cotes de l'humain.

\- C'est pas vrai Dean..

Il ne remarqua pas vraiment qu'il caressait son torse , chatouillant ses tétons de sa main. Dean chouina quelques instants et frissonna lorsque Castiel le soigna de sa grâce. Elle se diffusa dans son torse réparant avec délicatesse ses blessures.

Quand il eut fini l'ange du jeudi , caressa lentement son bas ventre frôlant ses abdominaux. Dean haleta et se cambra légèrement , il se lécha les lèvres dans son sommeil. Il toucha le bord de son boxer.

L'envoyé de Dieu posa ensuite sa main contre sa hanche. Castiel ne fit pas vraiment attention au boxer déformé de son protégé , il frotta de son pouce sur le haut de son bas ventre frôlant l'érection de Dean sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il mourrait de chaud et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et releva la tête , il vit Castiel en train de le soigner avec minutie.

Il ferma les yeux et grogna lorsque la grâce de Castiel réchauffa son bas ventre , le faisant frissonner. Oh bordel qu'est ce que c'était gênant mais tellement bon...

Il se cambra lorsqu'une onde angélique passa dans tout le bas de son corps. Il se mordilla les lèvres , ressentant un plaisir tellement intense. Il s'en voulut immédiatement en gémissant encore une fois.

Il haleta encore une fois et tenta de se calmer. Il releva la tête et il grimaça en voyant que son érection était plus que voyante , son érection sur le point de sortir tellement qu'elle était serrée . Et dire qu'il était tranquillement en train de se donner du plaisir avec les pouvoirs de l'ange.

Il ne pouvait pas profiter comme cela de Castiel. L'ange ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait provoquer dans son corps. Avec une force surhumaine , le chasseur arriva a poser sa main sur le bras du guerrier.

Castiel releva immédiatement son regard bleu céruléen sur Dean.

\- Je..Je vais bien.. Tu devrais me laisser maintenant. dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il frissonnait de tout ses pores , l'envie lui vrillait le ventre. Il avait tellement envie de dire à Castiel de rester mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avala difficilement sa salive , le regard de Castiel toujours fixé sur lui.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il m'aurait fallu autant de temps pour te soigner Dean?

\- Qu..Quoi? dit-il d'une petite voix.

Dean se cambra lorsque Castiel posa sa main contre son érection.

\- Han... cria-t-il. Qu'est.. Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais Dean.. Je sais l'effet que ma grâce peut avoir sur toi.. Tu n'avais jamais été aussi réceptif avant.

\- Cas.. arriva-t-il à articuler.

\- Tout notre corps est lié Dean.. Ton âme se fond contre ma grâce. Voila pourquoi c'est tellement intense en cet instant.

Il se mit à masser doucement son plaisir , faisant haleter son protégé. Il se cambra envoyant des ondes de plaisirs en pleins vers Castiel. Castiel gémit à son tour , ressentant chaque sensation.

Castiel sortit l'érection de son étau et se mit à le masturber lentement. Il sourit tout en lâchant sa grâce , lui provoquant de la chaleur intérieure. Il sut vite lorsqu'elle fut percue lorsque Dean lui griffa le bras.

\- Bordel.. Cas..

Le chasseur gémit encore une fois. Il posa sa main sur son torse et grogna en sentant la chemise de son ange.

\- Putain Cas... Tu...Han! grogna-t-il. Tu es trop hab..habillé..

Dean tenta de défaire un bouton mais il s'arrêta net lorsque Castiel posa sa main sur son bas du dos. Il claqua d'un doigt et se retrouva totalement nu , il continua sa masturbation et se mit sur son chasseur.

Voir Dean dans cet état de plaisir et d'excitation le faisait se sentir tellement bien. C'était bien plus puissant que ce qu'on lui avait décrit. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le visage de l'humain , observant attentivement chaque changement.

Dean peina à ouvrir les yeux , il se mordilla les lèvres. Il se perdit dans le regard de son protecteur , il vit tellement de dévouement et d'amour qu'il craqua encore une fois. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'emporta dans un baiser fiévreux.

Leurs langues se joignirent rapidement , leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Dean arrêta le baiser lorsque Castiel se frotta à lui par réflexe. Lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son humain , le fils de Dieu réitéra l'expérience.

\- Han... Oh oui.. Putain t'arrête pas... encouragea-t-il.

Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Castiel , le rapprochant de plus en plus. Castiel mouilla trois doigts et tout en relevant les jambes de son protégé , il les fit lentement pénétrer en lui. Il se servit de sa grâce pour ne pas le blesser.

Il commença un mouvement de va et vient et il sourit fier de lui lorsqu'il trouva du premier coup sa prostate. Dean gémit de surprise et griffa son torse. Dean perdu dans son plaisir passait sa main de son torse et son visage. Castiel embrassa sa main tout en continuant la pénétration de ses doigts.

Il eut ensuite une idée pour procurer encore plus de plaisir à son humain. Il reposa sa main sur le bas de son dos et diffusa de sa grâce à cette zone , il trouva la prostate de son ami et la pilonna de sa grâce et de ses doigts rendant le Winchester complètement fou de désir.

\- HAN...Merde.. C'est tellement bon..

Castiel embrassa ses lèvres ouvertes et avala un gémissement. Il continua sa démarche et envoya le plus d'ondes possibles.

Il fut étonné lorsque Dean posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Cas.. Ar..Arrête.

\- Ca te plait pas? s'étonna-t-il , un peu vexé.

\- Oh si.. Putain que oui.. Mais..je veux venir quand tu seras en moi et si tu continues je.. je saurais pas me contrôler.

Castiel hocha la tête tout en enlevant ses doigts , faisant gémir son compagnon. Il mouilla un peu son sexe et le fit lentement entrer , utilisant encore une fois ses pouvoirs pour ne pas faire souffrir son nouvel amant.

Il entra entièrement en lui , il gémit de plaisir et posa son front contre celui de Dean. Le blond posa ses mains sur ses épaules et caressa son dos pour l'encourager. Castiel commença à bouger langoureusement dans son corps , se servant de ses mains pour diffuser sa grâce sur sa prostate.

C'était tellement bon de voir Dean se cambre et gémir sous le plaisir. Il continua ses mouvements de bassin , allant toujours plus loin en lui. Dean n'était plus qu'un boule gémissante il criait, grognait , gémissait.

Il se cambrait contre lui , Castiel observant la scène avec admiration. Il savait très bien que peu de gens avaient vu Dean Winchester se laisser aller comme ca , cette scène était tellement parfaite, elle resterait gravée à tout jamais dans son esprit.

Il souffla de bonheur lorsque l'âme de Dean se mit à briller encore plus fort. Si Dean aurait été un ange il aurait vu la couleur de sa grâce , rouge signe d'amour.

Castiel l'aimait tellement que parfois sa grâce se tordait. Et a cet instant alors qu'elle se liait en même temps que son corps au sien , elle rayonnait. Il accéléra quelques peu ses mouvements et il ouvrit grands les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que Dean allait venir.

Dean atteint l'orgasme quelques instants plus tard s'époumonant contre lui. Il était venu sans même qu'il ait eu besoin de le toucher , c'est avec cette vision que Castiel jouit à son tour dans le corps de Dean.

Il se laissa tomber avec une infini tendresse sur son humain, se retira délicatement. Il sourit en sentant son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il embrassa son cou tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Dean haletait toujours il n'arrivait pas vraiment à reprendre son souffle. Castiel était couché sur lui , peinant à respirer normalement. Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant.

La paix intérieure qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Il caressa son dos et perdit sa main dans sa chevelure noire.

\- Cas.. Je..

Castiel se releva et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il lui caressa ensuite le visage , faisant fermer les yeux de Dean pendant quelques instants.

\- Je t'aime Dean..

\- Je crois que je.. je t'aime aussi. avoua-t-il.

Castiel lui sourit heureux comme jamais. Certaines personnes auraient été vexée par le "Je crois que..". Mais pas Castiel car contrairement aux autres personnes , il savait lire en Dean. Et a cet instant il voyait la même lueur que dans son regard à lui.

Dean l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait et même s'il le gardait pour lui, Castiel le savait. Il serra Dean contre lui , soupirant de bonheur et sentant sa tête se poser contre son cou.

* * *

 _ **Ça déborde de guimauve x).. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas maintenant diabète à cause de moi MDR!**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres fantasmes :)**_

 _ **Bisous mes licornes :3**_


End file.
